


Distraction

by Muggleishly



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggleishly/pseuds/Muggleishly
Summary: Warnings: Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Fluff, Love ConfessionsSummary: Deet and Rian need a distraction from everything and find it in each’s others arms. *Smut with a bit of a plot if you squint*
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Distraction

Rian gasped as Deet’s mouth engulfed his entire length. It was deep into the night, and she had snuck into his bed again. Trembling from a nightmare, her lips had been on his before he could speak.

She had done away with his sleeping clothes quickly, her mouth moving to kiss the flesh above his groin. His member had twitched to life, and Deet had cooed her delight. As her tongue swirled his tip, he couldn’t help the thought that followed.

This was a nice distraction.

Rian groaned deeply when Deet’s warm mouth took him, his hand reached up to smooth over her untamed hair. His lips parted so he could pant when she began to bob up and down. Screwing his eyes shut, he allowed his hips to jerk upward. 

Deet took his thrusts in stride and paced herself, enjoying the way he throbbed. She let her teeth gently scrape against him, and he grunted in response.

“Thra have mercy, Deethra. If you keep that up, I'll…” Rian began as he chanced looking down at her. His tongue stilled when their eyes. Hers wild but innocent in only the way she could be. 

He watched in euphoric agony as he disappeared between her lips. The feeling mixed with the cheeky gleam in her eyes made him orgasm harder than he could imagine possible. Deet made a soft muffled squeak as he spilled into her mouth. Most of his excitement, she managed to swallow, but the excess spilling from her lips. 

“Oh, ahh. Deet, I’m sorry…” Rian said as he leaned forward to wipe her face clean. Deet giggled at his politeness while shaking her head.

“Don’t apologize. I quite like it. Bringing you pleasure is the best distraction from unsightly things.” She murmured as his hands worked their way under her chemise. He grinned at her words before pulling the garment over her head. 

“Deethra. Deethra. Deethra, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” Rian sighed as he took in the sight of her.

“Only you. Only every day.” Deet murmured as he kissed her on the jaw. She gasped when his teeth nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck.

“And so it shall be until my last breath.” He hummed while his hand gently parted her thighs. His fingers found her entrance, and he wasted no time touching her. Deet shuttered when his fingers brushed along her swollen lips.

“Thra knows I want to make you scream…” He said with a smirk as he pushed into her channel. She was soaked, and he was in love.

“So wet for me, aren’t you, love?” Rian teased as his fingers began to push into her. They moved at the speed and pressure he had learned made her squirm. Deet whimpered from the touch and fell back onto his pillow. 

“Rian, make me scream. I want everyone to know about us.” Deet urged as her hips lifted with his strokes. Rian was stunned by her words as his fingers picked up the pace. Their lovemaking had always been soft and loving, an agreement to keep it between friends.

“Does this mean we are officially courting?” Rian asked cautiously. His eyes wide with wonder as he looked into her pleasure drunk face. For Thra’s sake, she was beautiful.

“Seems that way.” She gasped as he never stopped his movements. His fingers curled into her heat and hit the spot that never failed to make her weak, but this time as he moved there relentlessly, something new happened.

She screamed his name.

“Rian! Oh, Thra, yes!”

The words were manic and raw as she shuddered in orgasm. Her fingers tangled in Rian’s hair as she yanked him down for a kiss. Their mouths moving together as he settled between her legs. His member pressing against her inner lips. Deet hummed when his lips pressed to her throat; the vibration tickled at his lips, and he smiled against her skin.

“Ready pretty girl?” He mumbled as he rocked into her.

Deet’s entrance hugged him perfectly as she nodded for him to continue. Both of them whispering hushed confession of affection, Rian’s voice lost when he pushed himself completely inside her.

“Damn, you feel so good, darling. I can never get enough of you.” He thrummed against her ear before kissing her favorite spot. Deet felt her cheeks flush with his confession before her lips turned up in a smile.

“Does that mean you love me?” She posed as their eyes found each other again. Her smile was bright and curious as he returned it. Rian’s chest throbbed with admiration of the softness of her heart.

“Every day for three trine.” He said as he stroked her cheek, and Deet leaned into the touch. “And now I’m going to make sure all of Thra knows it.”

Deet began to speak, but his lips crushed to hers as he rocked forward. Her words replaced by a soft whimper of pleasure as he brought her legs to his sides. The first few gentle strokes made them both sigh in contentment.  
The feeling of her hands grippings his shoulder made him smirk as he thrust harshly upwards. His innocent Deet did like it a little rough, and he could admit he liked that.

He set up a robust pace; his hips slammed into hers before he pulled all the way out. He repeated his pattern until they were both loudly declaring their pleasure for each other. The sounds of their coupling filling the room, Rian’s bed creaking under his efforts. Deet’s hips began to meet his, and she wailed his name for the second time that night.

Rian growled as her inner walls clamped down on him. Her second orgasm pulling them both under a wave of satisfaction, his own following with a few jerky pumps of his hips. As he filled her with his warmth, Deet pulled him closer to her. Their bodies formed together, and she buried her face into his hair.

“Can we stay like this for a little while?” She questioned as his hands crept up her sides. They slipped down to rest on her hips while he pressed his cheek against her shoulder. A few soft kisses were her answer as a quiet crept into the room.

“Can we stay like this forever?” His voice ghosted over them after a long pause of colorful sounds and breathy declarations. Forever wasn’t that long, now was it?

“Hmmm? Forever? Seems like the perfect amount of time, doesn’t it?” Deet replied as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. Rian chuckled lightly before lifting his head to look at her.

“Well, I don’t know about that… How about forever and a day, instead?” He declared before kissing her. She giggled against his lips before pulling away to speak her mind.

“Forever and a day, it is…”


End file.
